


I Want Love

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Drama, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for Ardor in August. Therefore the request was: I love Erestor/Twin and Erestor fading fics. Before Saruman is discovered to be evil, the twins do something to anger him and he retaliates by binding them to Erestor (His reason for this???) anyway the Erestor is secretly in love with the twins and when they reject him he begins to fade.





	I Want Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: I Want Love

Author: Sivan Shemesh sivan325@walla.com 

Beta: Tena

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Warning: Angst, m/m/m first time, mere violence, mpreg, and AU.

Rating: R-NC-17

Pairing = Elladan/Erestor/Elrohir

 

Plot = I love Erestor/Twin and Erestor fading fics. Before Saruman is discovered to be evil, the twins do something to anger him and he retaliates by binding them to Erestor (His reason for this???) anyway the Erestor is secretly in love with the twins and when they reject him he begins to fade. 

 

Must have: happy ending, the twins choosing immortality (they have several fights with Elrond over their choice and how it would affect Erestor).

 

Can have: mpreg

 

DO NOT INCLUDES: rape, death

 

**Imladris**

 

Erestor watched the twins as they left the house, not bothering to send him a look. The advisor lowered his head and stared at the ground; as he started to lose any hope that the twins would ever care for him.

 

Noticing how everyone was happy but him, he let go a heavy sigh. He walked back into the house and down the hallway that led to the library where he hoped to hide. Erestor wanted to hide his shame and pain from everyone. 

 

He understood that the twins took him granted and not someone to love. He wished to be loved by them, but he hid his true feelings from them. Erestor enjoyed as they both took him at the same time, nevertheless it was the night when lord Elrond was at Lothlórien for a council.

 

He did not even know when he collapsed to the hard cold floor. He wanted to shield his face from hitting the floor, but his hands stayed wrapped around his belly.

 

_It was in the heat of the night; he was in the twins' room, naked but covered with water as he left the bath, following his seducing toward their room._

_Elladan and Elrohir took matters into their hands, and soon Erestor could felt their hands touching his sensitive spots, and waves of passion soon filled him up, as he moaned their names, purring them like a kitten, calling for food to feed his needs._

_Erestor lay naked on the bed, as the twins teased him on each side. Elladan nuzzled his tongue in the advisor's ear, while his twin bit one of Erestor's nipples, while his hand rubbed the intimate thickness of the elfhood, rubbing it up and down._

_"You are mine…" Elladan moaned, as his twin completed his sentence, "and you are mine as well… beloved…"_

_Erestor shrugged and shivered slightly for the words he just heard, 'beloved', and wondered if they truly did love him as he did and still do._

_But the thought soon eased from his mind as the pleasure took control._

_Soon Erestor could felt how his body been rolled and there was a body beneath his, and he could felt how one cock, hard and stiff entered inside of him, moving up and down, making him moaning and leant heavily toward the one beneath him., Another held him from behind, and the advisor could feel one of the twins licking his ear, and then another cock joined in, making him feel like he is on the shore watching the view. HE could not breathe with the two of them inside him._

_It was like having one more time a dream about them, a dream that he wished to have more than one._

_It was a dream that come true._

 

The advisor could not seemed to forget the hurtful look in his lord's eyes after he heard the fight through the door, though he was not to blame. They shouted at each other, and yet he found that he could not listening when he heard his name repeated time after time…

 

_"Did Erestor tell you about this ridiculous idea?" Elrond asked his sons._

_"He did give us some options, but we made our own choices, Adar." Elladan told his father._

_"We want to be immortal, why can you not understand?" Elrohir asked, and could feel the heat as the anger burn from his body._

_Elrond was shocked to hear his youngest son talking to him with that tone._

_"Where are your manners, Elrohir? Did Erestor teach you to talk to me with this attitude too?"_

_Elrohir was angry at his Adar, and seek help from his twin._

_"This is our life as we told you about in our previous conversation, but you did not listen to us, you never listen to us, to what we want what we need, you just ignoring us." Elladan told to him and he too like his brother could felt the wave of anger lit in his body._

_"I am now!" Elrond said._

_"Is that so?" Elrohir challenged his Adar, still not convinced by his Adar's voice._

_"Elrohir, I am asking you to change this attitude starting now!"_

_Elrohir glared at his father, and with a frustrated frown he stormed out the room, almost knocking the advisor toward the cold floor._

 

**

 

Elrond and Glorfindel were curious as the time approached when the twins returned back from the journey they took, only to find Erestor growing stomach each month.

 

Elrond watched Erestor with concerned in his eyes.

 

Glorfindel followed Erestor into the library, not wishing to bother him, he waited before he entered with great concern.

 

The Balrog Slayer dropped his book that he held as he open the door of the library and found the advisor on the floor. He rushed toward him with worried in his eyes.

 

"Erestor, Erestor…" he called in frantic voice.

 

He swore that the twins would pay for the pain they were causing to his friend.

 

Glorfindel had a strong feeling toward Erestor though knowing that Erestor had his heart toward the twins who did not took his seriously and now the advisor seemed taking their results with their last encounter with Saruman.

 

"Since I cannot take care of you as the lover I wished you to be, I will take care of you like a brother and a good friend." Glorfindel swore in the advisor's ears.

 

Afraid to move Erestor, he leave the advisor on the floor and hurried to find Elrond.

 

When he returned with Elrond, he leant to touch Erestor's skin, and noticed it was cold to touch. He was afraid that he is going to lose his best friend, and hoped that Elrond could do a lot to help him.

 

"Help him, Elrond, while I go and search for your sons. They are hurting him inside by rejecting him.” Glorfindel told him as he left, searching for the twins.

 

Elrond sighed, and noticed for the first time as he moved his hand to touch the advisor's skin, that it was cold to touch. He knew that he should be after Glorfindel to talk with his sons about Erestor, and now when he thinks about it, he believed that the twins were just being ashamed of the possible love they had over Erestor.

 

Elrond called for two of his maiden to help him to carry Erestor gently to the healer's room, so he could heal or might see how the pregnancy is going.

 

In the room he could hear as he puts his ear down to the advisor's stomach, he could hear two pulses, though they were faint.

 

~

 

_While outside…_

 

Glorfindel saw the twins in the garden smiling at each other though not knowing what had happened around them.

 

"There you are…" Glorfindel called.

 

Elladan stared at Glorfindel, not knowing why Glorfindel searched for them, as he did not see his father and hoped that his Adar is alright.

 

"What is it?" Elrohir asked.

 

"It is Erestor; he is fading. Elrond and I fear that he might lose the infant in his body. I know that he is involved with you, I see his eyes on you constantly. I also know about the heated night you had with him; he told me as his friend. Now, all I see is the rejection in his eyes. He doesn’t seem to care about the infant he carries and all of this started after your encounter with Sauron. I wonder if you told him that Erestor was responsible.”

 

Elrohir stared at his brother, then like an agreement that passed in their eyes, Elrohir nodded toward his half, and said, "Both of us just laughed at the wizard and told him how lonely he was and unloved by anyone. Then he made a move towards and smirked, asking about the one that we denied, the advisor. We simply told him that he is wrong and we left him, only hearing him in our heads calling 'Time cannot heal what love is damaged, you will pay twice for what you rejected, then you will be the lonely one, not I'."

 

"For once, I am agreeing with Saruman, because if you are not going to see then you will lose, not one that you secretly love but shamed that maybe Elrond will be disgusted, but three, as Saruman meant for those live in Erestor body." With that Glorfindel left them in thought and hurried inside the house.

 

Elladan and Elrohir stared at each other, and found themselves stunned from what they heard.

 

Erestor is fading and also the possible that they have two infants as well.

 

They were going to be fathers, now if only Erestor would have them back.

 

"How could I not see the Erestor’s growing stomach?" Elrohir asked his brother.

 

"Do you think that he avoided seeing us, looking at us? We were that bad toward him?" Elladan asked.

 

"It is possible, as Glorfindel told us. Saruman put us in that position, I guess that we left to save the one that we had taken for granted, Erestor." Elrohir replied to his brother as he headed toward the house.

 

Elladan nodded and then he hurried after his twin into the house.

 

\--

 

**While in the healer's room…**

 

Elrond worked on the pregnancy of Erestor as he wished to at least save the infants even if he was going to lose his advisor.

 

He deeply hoped that they are not going to lose him, he needs his aid, and he needs his friend.

 

When Elrond noticed that Glorfindel had returned, he looked toward the door, but did not see his sons, and Glorfindel shared of what he knew from the twins.

 

The truth at first shocked the healer more than he thought then after he sighed heavily, he mumbled, "Now I hope that my sons will get some sense into them."

 

Elrond pulled out the infants from the bulging tummy of the advisor, and let the maidens take care of them until their fathers would come for them.

 

The healer sighed in relief when he saw his sons enter the room. He noticed their features were full of worry, as their eyes locked upon the limp body of Erestor.

 

Elrond and Glorfindel hurried from the room, after they checked to see that Erestor was bandaged well and secure.

 

Erestor’s heart was empty, though after hearing the words that he been longed too, he could felt warm touching his soul and heart, eager to hear more of it.

 

"Forgive us for our selfish act, meleth, we love you but we have taken you for granted. We were also ashamed of what Ada would think of us. We were afraid of his acts." Elladan spoke softly while he moved his hands to touch and feel the skin of his lover.

 

Elrohir kissed Erestor's throat moving down to his chest where his heart was, saying to him, "Home is where the heart is, and you are the home that Elladan and I seek. We love you, and we will take care of you and the elflings you have cared for."

 

Erestor rested peacefully with a smile on his face, and soon the twins could see the color return to their lover as his skin back to be warm of love.

 

\--

 

**Week later…**

 

Erestor was holding his elflings, while his lovers stood near him, caring and helping him in whatever he needed.

 

Glorfindel and Elrond watched the scene as they entered.

 

They wondered of their names of the elflings, Elrond asked, "What names should I call them?"

 

Elladan took one elfling from Erestor, as he walked toward his Adar, letting him see his grandchild.

 

Elrond noticed the features of the elfling were similar to his advisor, and the elfling’s eyes were mending to green, which made the elfling special.

 

Elladan let his Adar hold the child, and before his Adar could ask, he told him, "We all agree to call him _Laito_ as the new life we all get back."

 

Then Elrohir took the other elfling and walked over his father to let him to see the elleth child.

 

"They are twins… I am going to deal with twins, yet again…" Elrond mumbled and yet showed his smile.

 

Her eyes were blue.

 

" _Sintanë_ – for remembrance of how close I was fading without their love that I needed." Erestor was the one that explained before Elrohir could do.

 

"I am glad that everything turned out fine, my friend, though I am happy of what Saruman did to make you both see what was in front of you, and what you should not be taking for granted." Elrond told both to the advisor and to his sons.

 

**The End**


End file.
